Jake? A wolf?
by Music.Junkie4
Summary: !WARNING! SPOILERS for Breaking Dawn! ! A funny one-shot from Charlie's POV when he sees Jacob turn into a wolf right in front of his own eyes.


**_Okay everybody! Here is a little one-shot about Charlie's reaction to Jake becoming a werewolf right infront of his own eyes. It's set in Charlies POV, and is about 750 words long, so it's pretty short. I just wrote it 5 minutes ago. O.o haha. I'd love to get some reviews, please!_**

Jake came to the door at noon today.

First off, wasn't it a bit weird that Jacob Black came to my house, saying that Bella was all better from this weird illness she seemed to have magically gotten and that she was back in town? Why didn't Carlisle just tell call me? Jake said "Charlie, things are a little weird now, but good." What the hell does that mean?

Second, why did Jake ask to go for us to talk about it on a walk? And, back into the forest? Where nobody would be able to hear my screams? Well, I _was_ Chief of Police in Forks, so I knew I would be able to take him down, but that's probably why I always think so lowly of everyone. And, hey, why were we walking in so far? I was pretty lost as it was seeing as Jake insisted on leading the way off of the path. What was he thinking? We didn't want to get lost and need a search party to find us, did we? And what about those big bear-wolf things that have been seen in the area? They are _not _normal.

Thirdly, wasn't it even _more_ weird when he started to strip? In my day I have seen some pretty darn crazy ways men had sealed deals (heck, I've probably done some crazy ones that I wouldn't want to tell Bella, actually) but was I supposed to strip too? I'm not going to do that! I think that I would scar poor Jacobs mind… Seeing my confused look he just laughed and shook his head.

With only his boxers still on he looked me in the eye and said, "Charlie, before you get to see Bella I have to show you something first."

…._What?!_

As soon as he stepped out of his shorts, something that I had not anticipated happened.

Jake turned into a wolf.

No! No, wait, before you think that I've gone all loopy and should be sent to some padded facility (or anyway that's what I was thinking at the time this all happened) just give me a second to explain.

See, Jake was one of those bear-wolf things that I had personally gone to hunt months before. And it all clicked into place. Sort of.

Anyway it explained why Bella always looked so upset when I told her I was going hunting. She must've known! And, it also explained why Billy, Bella and the 'La Push Gang' weren't concerned in the least about Jake's random missing act! It must've been a wolf thing.

Jacob bent his head and looked into my eyes for a minute before changing (morphing?) back to human and quickly pulling on some shorts. His eyes were still locked on mine.

"Charlie," he said to me, "you don't live in the world you thought you lived in. The good news is, nothing has changed--except that now you know. Life'll go on the same way it always has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe any of this."

This insued much questioning.

"What's really going on with Bella?" I asked, my temper starting to show a little by way of my face turning red.

"_She _was_ really sick, but she's fine now – she just changed a bit with the getting better part."_

"What do you mean by… 'change'?"

"_Well, Charlie, she looks a lot more like Esme now than she does Renée."_ How is that even possible? …But then again, how is changing into a bit wolf possible either? And I just saw that with my very own eyes…

I dreaded the answer, but it was a question I needed to ask. "So… does she… change into a animal too?" It was a wonder he could even hear me.

"_She wishes she was that cool!" he had said with a laugh._ Jake was still the exact same as always, that was for sure, joking at a time like this!

After that he started to tell me things, but I cut him off saying I didn't want to know. Not knowing these past years had worked just fine for me, and I don't like change very much. All this goings on is defiantly change, and I wasn't sure if it was for the better.

Life was defiantly getting weird.

**_Question - did you like my use of the word 'weird' a lot in this one-shot? Or no? I liked it like that, really._**

**_Second question - did you think that this seemed more like Bella's type of mind than Charlies? I thought that while I was writing, and wondered if anyone else thougth the same._**

**_Thire question - to put it bluntly, do you like my writing? 'Cause since nobody was really reviewing my other stories, I take that as a 'no,' and that makes me wonder if posting fanfiction is worth it anymore..._**

**_Thanks, and please review._**

**_Fariy Lights._**

**_til next time (dundunDUN)_**


End file.
